Un giro del destino
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Harry es criado por Snape y queda en Slytherin, Draco se enamora de el, pero ¿como enfrentará Draco que Harry lo odie simplemente por existir? Este fue un desafió que acepté hace tiempo en los foros de miarroba.
1. Capítulo 1 - Lo que nunca esperé

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Lo que nunca espere**_

Ese fatídico 31 de octubre iba de mal en peor, primero la muerte de los padres de Harry y luego la de sus tíos…por culpa de Bellatrix…

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Día 31de octubre, un par de horas después de que Hagrid rescatara a Harry de los escombros en el valle de Godric…

Una figura alta y encapuchada se dirigía a prive drive número 4, residencia de la familia Dursley, toco la puerta, un hombre rechoncho le abrió

-¿Quién rayos es usted?- pregunto

-¿importa? ¿Dónde está?- dijo la figura irrumpiendo en el salón

-¿Dónde está qué? ¿Quién es usted? Exijo saberlo- increpo Vernon Dursley

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto la figura quitándose la capucha

-¿Quién?-se extrañó Vernon

-¿Qué pasa querido?- pregunto petunia bajando del dormitorio de Dudley

-¿Dónde está Harry Potter?- exigió la mujer, de tez morena, parpados gruesos y ojos oscuros, mientras sacaba la varita

-él no está aquí, él está con mi hermana- respondió petunia con nerviosismo

-no, él no está allá, y seguro tu sabes bien donde está, CRUCIO- dijo Bellatrix apuntando a petunia con su varita, mientras esta se retorcía en el suelo de dolor

-¿QUEDIABLOS HACE?- grito Vernon, apunto de apartar a Bellatrix de su esposa, Bellatrix lo miro, y le lanzo la maldición asesina

-Vernon-gimoteo petunia al ver como su esposo caía al suelo muerto

-dime dónde está y no le hare daño a tu hijo- le dijo Bellatrix

-no…a Dudley no… por favor- gimió petunia

-dígame donde esta Harry- increpo Bellatrix

\- n-no l-lo s-se- dijo petunia

-despídase de su hijo- exclamo Bellatrix, mientras subía a la habitación del chiquillo, lo vio ahí en la cuna, petunia le rogaba que no lo matara, pero, Bellatrix una vez que escogía una víctima nada ni nadie podía impedir que la quitara de en medio, apuntó al chiquillo con su varita, pronuncio la maldición asesina, mientras petunia lloraba y gimoteaba

-asique no me vas a decir ¿verdad?- pregunto Bellatrix

-ya t-te dije q-que no s-se dónde es-esta Harry- dijo petunia

-de acuerdo, CRUCIO- bramo Bellatrix, deleitándose mientras su víctima se retorcía, gemía y gritaba de dolor –sectumsempra- dijo y vio como la mujer se desangraba, salió de la casa, furiosa, y puso encima la marca tenebrosa.

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

Dumbledore miró al bebe que en ese momento se hallaba en su despacho, dormido… él hubiera querido llevarlo donde sus parientes, los Dursley, pero…de haber sabido que ellos también estaban en peligro se hubiera asegurado de poner más vigilancia, pero, ¿Qué iba a saber? Bellatrix era impredecible, y el… el jamás había pensado en un plan b sieso llegaba a pasar, se hallaba ensimismado, tanto que no oyó entrar al profesor de pociones

-¿Dumbledore?-pregunto el pocionista, a lo cual el viejo dio un respingo

-Severus, no te vi entrar- dijo el director mirando fijamente a Snape

-me mintió-dijo el pocionista algo alterado

-hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance, Severus- respondió Dumbledore

-LOS DEJÓ MORIR- grito Snape, el bebe se removió

-Severus, tranquilízate, el bebe- dijo Dumbledore, Snape miro alrededor, y dio con el niño, se acercó a él.

-es…es…

-el hijo de Lily, si, Severus ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunto el anciano mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules

-¿Qué quiere?-espeto Snape

-que cuides al hijo de Lily- respondió simplemente Dumbledore

-¿QUE QUE?-salto Snape, mirando al director como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-Severus, por favor, Bellatrix mato a sus tíos, y Voldemort a sus padres, por favor, hazlo por Lily- suplico el director, Snape se dio la vuelta y vio al bebe, suspiró, lo haría, por Lily, nada más que por eso…

-de acuerdo-dijo Snape vencido, a lo que el director sonrió.

 **-9 AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUÉS-**

Harry se hallaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, aburrido como nunca, Snape había salido alegando que tenía que hacer unas cosas en el callejón Diagon, dejando a Harry solo en la casa, el muchacho había crecido mucho en los últimos años, aparte se había vuelto frío y altanero, igual que Snape, y aunque él y Snape vivieran bajo el mismo techo, no se soportaban, Harry sabía que tenía que caerle bien, ya que él lo había criado, pero no podía, Snape era frío y lo detestaba, o al menos lo hacía, en ese momento no peleaban como antaño, cuando por sus peleas podían durar hasta un mes sin dirigirse la palabra…

Harry oyó el revoloteo de una lechuza, fue a ver, la lechuza se le acerco, le entrego una carta y se fue, Harry abrió el sobre, era una carta, para que entrara a Hogwarts ese 1 de septiembre, después de que cumpliera 11 años en 4 días…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- pregunto una voz a su espalda

-nada, iré a Hogwarts –respondió con un tono áspero

-me alegro- comento Snape, aunque por su tono de voz tal vez sería lo contrario

-tendré que ir al callejón Diagon- comento Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

-suerte-respondió Snape, yendo a su "laboratorio", cerro tras él, Harry miro esa puerta molesto, ¿suerte?... ni siquiera un "espero que quedes en tal casa" o "si quieres te acompaño". No, Snape no era así, él era frio y burlón, no era ni comprensivo ni cariñoso… Harry subió a su cuarto bastante molesto con su tutor, era increíble como este podía llegar a ser tan aborrecible, y aun así, no podía odiarlo, pero, tampoco es que lo quisiera ¿o sí?, Harry suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama bastante confundido.


	2. Capítulo 2 - De alguna forma lo superaré

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **De alguna forma lo superare**_

Harry se hallaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, en un vagón, totalmente solo, mirando por la ventanilla, pensaba resentido en Snape, seguro que hasta en Hogwarts su precioso "ahijado" era más importante que el, apretó los puños, y luego oyó como la puerta del vagón se abría

-¿puedo?–pregunto un pelirrojo

-claro…tocara-respondió Harry secamente

-soy Ron, Ron Weasley- dijo el chico con mucho entusiasmo

-yo soy Harry Potter, encantado de conocerme- respondió Harry despectivamente

-no inventes- dijo Ron con sorpresa y animo

-sí, soy el niño-que-vivió, yupi –dijo Harry cargando de odio las últimas cuatro palabras

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Ron

-nada, nada que interese- respondió Harry, mirando por la ventana, quería descargar su odio, sus celos, pero, no con Ron, pero, le costaba horrores concentrarse

-sí que eres raro-comento

-así me criaron- respondió Harry sencillamente, soltó un suspiro, y miro al pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron al ver como este lo miraba, la cara de Harry denotaba sufrimiento

-perdón si fui grosero- dijo Harry

-no importa, tranquilo- dijo Ron

-¿siempre eres así de… animado?- pregunto Harry, en su voz no se oía ya aquellas cosas que le enseño Snape

-a veces- respondió Ron

-que gente- comento Harry

-asique es cierto- comento un rubio que se acercaba a Harry, y Ron que no se separaba de este

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron despectivamente

-que Harry Potter ha venido al colegio-respondió nuestro rubio

-sí, aquí estoy, yupi- dijo Harry con desgana

-soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano, Harry se quedó helado, miro al chico varias veces, así que ese era el supuesto Draco, el ahijado de su tutor, lo miro con odio

-me alegro, quita de en medio, niño mimado- le espeto Harry, con evidente furia, el rubio se quedó mirando, ¿Qué diablos había hecho para que le contestara así? Nadie le decía que no a Draco Malfoy, ya haría pagar a ese mocoso "ese lindo mocoso" pensó Draco sin querer, se ruborizo, y le dirigió una mirada de odio al moreno

 _En la ceremonia de selección_

-Harry Potter- llamo la profesora McGonnagall, Harry se acercó al taburete con desgano, se sentó y dejo que le pusieran el sombrerito en la cabeza

-hmmm…difícil…podrías ser grande en cualquier casa…hm…donde…donde

-que vaina-musito Harry por lo bajo

-si tú lo dices….entonces SLYTHERIN- bramo el sombrero, Harry se quitó el sombrero y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin con notable aburrimiento

–bienvenido, Potter- dijo uno de los chicos mientras se sentaba

-déjalo, Warrington- dijo una chica que estaba cerca de Harry

-tranquila-le dijo Harry

-soy Pansy Parkinson, él es Blaise Zabini- dijo la chica y señalo al chico sentado a su lado, este sonrió

-y yo soy Potter, el niño que vivo…yupi-dijo Harry diciendo su apodo con odio

-no te gusta que te llamen así ¿verdad?- pregunto Blaise

-no, detesto que me digan así, o el elegido, o cualquier otra de esas vainas- dijo Harry

-mira Blaise, llamaron a Draco- dijo Pansy dándose la vuelta, Harry miro la mesa de los profesores, y vio a Snape mirando fijamente a Malfoy, Harry cada vez sentía más odio hacia ese chico

-GRYFFINDOR-bramo el sombrero, Pansy, Blaise, Snape y otros tantos de Slytherin así como los Weasley se quedaron sorprendidos ¿el hijo de lucius Malfoy en Gryffindor? Tenía que ser una equivocación, Draco trago saliva y se encamino a la mesa delos leones donde todos lo miraban con los ojos como platos.

-jeje, toma principito- dijo Harry burlón, lo suficientemente alto para que la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin lo oyera, muchos miraron a Harry, Harry les devolvió una mirada cargada de odio, y pronronto todos estaban mirando fijamente la mesa

-¿Qué tienes contra Draco?- pregunto Pansy

-nada, que me molestan los niños mimados- dijo Harry despectivamente

-que malo eres Potter, me agradas- dijo Blaise

-gracias, tú a mí, Zabini – dijo Harry

-¿puedo decirte Harry?-pregunto Pansy

-sí, porque no, da igual- dijo Harry

-yo también, dime Blaise- dijo Zabini, estaba empezando a pensar que Harry seria el remplazo de Draco

-como sea- dijo Harry con aburrimiento, mirando a Snape fijamente, mientras el director daba su discurso de bienvenida

-¿Qué tienes con Snape?- pregunto Pansy

-nada, es solo que…- empezó a decir Harry, desviando la mirada a los platos que se acababan de llenar, le dolió el que Snape solo tuviera ojos y atención para Draco, ¿y el que? Snape siempre había sido así; frío, indiferente, burlón, despectivo y odioso, pero, era la única persona a la que tenía…

-te duele que le ponga más atención a Draco ¿verdad?-pregunto Blaise adivinando por el rostro de sus nuevo amigo, Harry lo miro y asintió

-entonces te divertirás en pociones, el profesor Snape nunca quita puntos a su casa, y le hace la vida imposible a los de otras, sobre todo a los de Gryffindor- dijo otro chico muy confiado

-hola Nott- saludo Pansy

-hola Pansy, hola Blaise, hola Potter, soy Theodore Nott- dijo el chico sonriendo, nunca le había caído muy bien Malfoy, y ahora que no estaba podría bien tomarlas riendas de todo, aparte, había visto como miraba a Potter, no había solo odio, había deseo en la mirada del dragón, así que se aseguraría de que Harry fuera suyo

-hola-respondió Harry, comía sin denotar ninguna emoción, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos, estaba celoso de Draco, porque acaparaba a Snape, pero, no podía quejarse demasiado, el pobre estaba alejado de todos los Gryffindors y no hablaba con nadie, y en cambio el, ya tenía un grupito, de 3 pero ya lo tenía…

-no se vale, tú tienes una habitación para ti solito- se quejó Zabini, Nott gruño

-no te quejes tanto que al que le TOCA dormir contigo soy yo- dijo Theodore con evidente molestia

-culpa mía no fue, que se diviertan, buenas noches- dijo Harry en tono burlón, entro a su habitación, y cerró la puerta, la habitación estaba bellamente decorada, pero, sin saturarse, la cama con dosel y cortinas verdes, por patas serpientes enroscadas, había en un rincón un escritorio de madera oscura, y varios armarios, además de un baño, Harry se empijamó, se tumbó en la cama, seguía pensando en su tutor y en Malfoy, y se durmió pensando como fastidiar al rubio….

Mientras que en la torre de Gryffindor este no podía dormir, mirando por la ventana las estrellas, con su pijama de seda plateada brillando por la luz de la luna, pensaba en el moreno, y mil dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza; ¿Por qué rechazo su amistad? ¿Porque eso le dolió tanto? ¿Por qué el moreno quedo en Slytherin y el no? ¿Por qué lo miro con odio desde un principio? ¿Tendría que ver algo con su apellido? No…recordó como la cara del moreno pasó de una sonrisa amistosa a una mirada de odio…cuando dijo su nombre, Draco… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le dio furia ver como miraba Nott a Harry? ¿Por qué el moreno solo los miraba a él y a Snape? ¿Y porque siempre con odio y con dolor?

Draco suspiro, jamás se había sentido tan confundido

-sería bueno que durmieras Malfoy- dijo Ron Weasley, mirando al rubio, Draco lo miro, vio la preocupación en el rostro del chico

-oye…Weasley, perdón por ofender a tu familia, ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo?- pregunto Draco, Ron se quedó boquiabierto, pero vio el sufrimiento de Draco, y sonrió

-de acuerdo, y por cierto, dime Ron- dijo el peli rojo estrechando la mano del rubio

-dime Draco, bueno…buenas noches, Ron- dijo Draco con una sonrisita –buenas noches Draco- respondió Ron y los dos se acostaron.

 _-sueño/recuerdo de Harry-_

-¿voy bien, Snape?- pregunto un Harry de uno años mientras aprendía preparar pociones, Snape se inclinó sobre el caldero, sonrió.

-igual que tu madre- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia, Harry sonrió, pocas veces su tutor aprobaba algo que hacía, termino la poción con algunos consejos de Snape, de repente recordó algo que le había dicho antes _"-igual que el revoltoso de tu padre-"_ esa vez había hablado con odio, pero, cuando mencionaba a su mama…

-Snape?-pregunto el chico

-dime-respondió el pocionista mientras ordenaba todo

-¿Qué te hizo mi papa para que lo odiaras?- pregunto el chico, mirando a Snape con sus ojitos verdes bien abiertos demostrando confusión

-él y sus amigos no hacían mas que fastidiarme-respondió Snape secamente

-y seguro mi mama te defendía- conjeturo el niño

-sí, ¿cómo…?

-adivine, cuando hablas de mi papa lo haces con odio, pero cuando hablas de mi mama lo haces con cariño, ¿ustedes eran amigos? –pregunto el niño, acercándose a su…como decirle…hm….ah, sí padre adoptivo

-sí, buenos amigos, o lo fuimos- respondió Snape con una sonrisita

-¿dejaron de serlo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque?- pregunto el niñito sentándose una de las mesas

-tu padre fue el culpable, esa vez se pasó, y yo…yo…por su culpa trate mal a Lily-dijo Snape con tristeza

-que malo- comento Harry -¿tú me odias porque me parezco a el? ¿Soy una carga?-pregunto, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojitos como esmeraldas

-no, Harry, no te odio, es que…

-te lo recuerdo ¿verdad? Si me vas a odiar prefiero no ser como el-dijo Harry a punto de llorar

-me encantaría verlo, y Harry, tú no eres una carga... Si lo fueras te hubiera mandado lejos hace años- dijo Snape dedicándole una sonrisita al chiquillo, Harry sonrió y se enjugo las lágrimas.

-¿tienes que ir?- pregunto Harry triste al ver que Snape se acomodaba la capa de viaje

-sí, es el cumpleaños de Draco, y soy su padrino- respondió el pocionista dejando a un Harry de 8 años solo en la casa, Harry fue a un rincón en su cuarto desde aquella vez con la poción nada de lo que hacía parecía estar bien, al menos no para su tutor, Harry lloró amargamente, y maldijo al chiquillo Draco por robarle a su tutor, ¿Qué tanto necesitaba el chico? ¿No le bastaba con que Snape lo visitara 2 veces por semana? La tristeza se convirtió pronto en rabia, si Snape quería que fuera como él lo seria, desde ese día le contestaría igual, fría y despectivamente, adiós al Harry cariñoso y alegre, y más le valdría a ese tal Draco Malfoy que no se cruzara en su camino, porque el mismo se encargaría de destrozarlo, de causarle dolor, no, físicamente no, para que, le desgarraría el alma, haría que el dolor lo lastimara como lo había estado haciendo esos años con el…

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Snape al ver que Harry no le había dirigido la palabra en 2 días

-no, nada- dijo el muchacho con tono despectivo, lo que sorprendió mucho al ojinegro

-¿y eso?- pregunto, Harry no le respondió, estaba frio y burlón

-si sirve de algo, ya casi no pareces tu padre- dijo Snape, con un dejo de orgullo, Harry lo miro y sonrió, hacia 2 años que Snape no lo trataba así, Harry deseo que siguiera siendo así, y se propuso ser alguien por el cual Snape se sintiera orgulloso.

...

-ya note importo ¿verdad?-chillo un Harry de 9 años, que parecía haber estado llorando

-Eso no es cierto- respondió Snape, acababa de llegar de la mansión Malfoy

-¿entonces? TE IMPORTA MAS ESE NIÑO MIMADO- grito Harry mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-no es cierto-repitió Snape

-SI ES CIERTO, YA CASI NI TE OCUPAS DE MI POR ESTAR CON EL, Y SI NO ESTAS CON EL TE LA PASASHABLANDO DE EL, DRACO HIZO ESTO DRACO HIZO AQUELLO, ¿Y YO QUE? – grito Harry, lloraba amargamente

-¿le tienes envidia?- pregunto Snape

-¿Y QUÉ SI ASI ES? ¿ÉL NO TIENE A SUS PADRES? QUE SE OCUPEN DE EL- chillo Harry, subió a su habitación y cerro de un portazo

-Harry, abre, no quiero derribar la puerta- dijo Snape, esa vez si había metido la pata

\- LARGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE, TE ODIO- grito Harry desde su habitación

Snape suspiro, y recordó con una punzada de dolor que eso era lo mismo que le había dicho Lily la última vez que la había visto en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a Issa Swan de Cullen, Tainie, , ori-cullen-swan, y phoenix1993 por darle favorito._

 _Muchas gracias a A. Winter, Melodiosa, Ryogana, Tainie, ori-cullen-swan y phoenix1993 por seguir la historia._

 _._

 _Hola Ryogana;_

 _Me alegra que te guste, voy a tratar de actualizar fanfics cada mes, aunque no actualizaré todos al tiempo ni mucho menos._

 _Espero que este capítulo te guste._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _Hola Genesis;_

 _Esta historia es fruto de un reto en otro foro dado hace mucho tiempo; me pareció un "giro" muy interesante y lo tomé._

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si encuentran algún error de ortografía o redacción no duden en hacé_ _rmelo saber, gracias._

 _Cada seguidor, favorito y review me da mucho ánimo y me hace feliz._

 ** _En el Overlook,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


End file.
